<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Time for She-Wolves by MayorHaggar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731274">A Time for She-Wolves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar'>MayorHaggar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Love, Post - Red Wedding, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons, Tribadism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:09:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lannisters succeed in capturing both of the Stark daughters. Years later, they come up with a very unique way to make sure neither of the girls can provide an heir to challenge the Boltons' hold of the north: they marry them to each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Sansa Stark, Cerenna Lannister/Myrielle Lannister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.</em>
</p><p>Those words, once spoken to her by her father, had left an indelible mark on Arya Stark in the years since. She’d repeated it to herself like a mantra ever since, but her pack was dying. First it had been her father, falsely accused of treason and executed even after he’d been forced to spout Cersei’s lies. Arya had tried to save him then, for all the good it had done her. The Hound had knocked her flat, she’d been escorted back to the Red Keep right alongside her sister, and Ned Stark, the most honorable man in Westeros, had lost his head for nothing.</p><p>Their brother Robb had launched a war on the Lannisters, and for awhile it seemed to be going well. For a time she’d even dared to hope that he’d arrive in King’s Landing, break down the doors of the Red Keep and take her and Sansa home to Winterfell. It wouldn’t be exactly the same; their father was gone. But still, the rest of the pack would have been reunited. They would’ve been home.</p><p>Then they’d heard about Theon’s betrayal, and what he’d done to Bran and Rickon. The sacking of Winterfell and the deaths of her two youngest brothers had been demoralizing enough, but then the more recent news came. The ‘Red Wedding’, they’d taken to calling it. How that cunt Joffrey had delighted in delivering the news of what had happened to Robb and their mother. If Sansa hadn’t grabbed her arm with a grip whose strength honestly surprised her, Arya would have tried to put her fork through the bastard’s eye then and there. It might not have worked, and the two armed Kingsguard members in the room would have cut her down seconds later either way, but it would have been worth it. She would have been free of her prison, free of these monsters, and maybe she could’ve taken stupid Joffrey with her.</p><p>That would have left Sansa alone though. And while Arya personally didn’t much care whether she herself lived or died anymore, she knew Sansa would grieve for her if she died. All either of them had left were each other, and giving herself up to death would mean that Sansa now had nothing. It was only for her sister’s sake that she hadn’t taken the next available chance to try and slip into Joffrey’s chambers and slit his throat, or try and bash Cersei’s smug face in. It was also for Sansa’s sake that she currently stood in the sept, wearing a gown that felt like a false skin.</p><p>Joffrey escorted Sansa into the sept, grinning like the cunt that he was. That he and his family were forcing them into this was bad enough, but him taking up the role that would otherwise belong to Ned Stark somehow made it even worse. This whole thing was meant as a desecration of House Stark, a way to take them off of the cyvasse board for good. They could have married one of them, probably Sansa, off to Roose Bolton’s son and forced her to provide a ‘legitimate’ heir, but the Lannisters and the Boltons were both smart enough to realize that the true northmen would recognize that for the sham it was. Even if they married one Stark sister to the Boltons, the other had the potential to pose a threat to the Boltons’ rule down the line. If they married Arya to, say, the Tyrells or the Martells, what was stopping them from marching north and attempting to rally the northmen against those who had betrayed them?</p><p>Cersei’s solution was to force the sisters to marry each other. It was an unconventional solution; only the Targaryens had married sibling to sibling, and not even they had married sister to sister, only sister to husband. The septons didn’t dare defy the crown though, not now that they’d beaten down their enemies and had the backing of the Tyrells besides. This way neither of them would be able to marry a lord and produce an heir that threatened the rule of the Boltons. And, as Cersei pointed out with a smug smirk on her face when she first told the sisters of her plan, it would also mean the extinction of House Stark. As she’d put it, “the lions have eaten the last two wolves.”</p><p>“Hi,” Sansa said when Joffrey led her to Arya. “You look nice.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Arya mumbled. She didn’t feel nice; she felt ridiculous all dressed up like this. “So do you.” That was the truth. Sansa was indeed beautiful. She’d always been the beautiful Stark daughter, and never had that been truer than it was now. She looked radiant in her gown of ivory samite. A husband would have seen her in that gown and smiled at his good fortune. Arya just felt empty.</p><p>“Normally we would have had the husband replace the wife’s maiden’s cloak with his own, but since there is no husband in this case, we will dispense with that portion of the ceremony,” the septon announced. Many of the guests snickered at this, none louder than Joffrey. They were all having a great laugh at their expense, enjoying this farce, enjoying the humiliation of the ‘traitor’s daughters.’</p><p>The septon moved on to the prayers and the vows. Arya only paid it partial attention. She did her best to ignore the amused smirks from Joffrey and Cersei, the sympathetic grimace from Tyrion, and the chatter from those who had gathered to watch, point and snicker at the spectacle. The only person in this sept, the only person left in the entire world who she had any trust in or love for was Sansa, and she focused squarely on her sister as much as she possibly could.</p><p>Eventually they reached the point where Sansa and Arya were expected to actively participate in the ceremony. They took each other’s hands, and Arya looked into her sister’s beautiful blue eyes as they each began to recite the words expected of them.</p><p>“With this kiss I pledge my love, and take you for my lady and wife,” Arya said, hearing Sansa speak the same words back to her. Knowing it was expected of them, and knowing that Sansa would be punished if she refused, Arya leaned in and kissed her sister on the lips. It was the briefest of pecks, devoid of passion or longing, Arya had believed it would be enough to satisfy their audience, but after years spent as a hostage here in King’s Landing, she really should have known better.</p><p>“That’s no wedding kiss!” Joffrey hollered. The cunt of a king clapped his hands together. “You’re married now, wolf girls! You’re now wife and wife! Kiss each other like you <em>mean</em> it!”</p><p>The rest of them joined in after that, because of course they did. They were flatterers and fools, all of them, and they were quick to join their voices to the king’s. Arya glared, wanting to take that sword that she was damn sure the king had never wielded once against an actual opponent who would fight back and beat him with it just like she did with that stick so many years earlier. She wanted to rage and scream at him, and at everyone else for destroying her life, killing her family and then mocking her for it. How she hated them all!</p><p>“It’s okay, Arya.” Sansa’s voice was gentle, and so was her touch. She put her hands on Arya’s shoulders. “Forget about them,” she whispered. “It’s just you and me. The last of the wolves. We’re Ned Stark’s daughters, and we aren’t going to let them beat us. We won’t let them win. We can’t.”</p><p>Sansa leaned her head in and kissed Arya. This wasn’t the quick peck Arya had planted on her. This was a sustained pressure; this was a real kiss. Sansa’s lips lingered against hers, and Arya was stunned at how soft they were and how good she tasted. She was so caught up in the surprising softness of her sister’s lips that she barely noticed the applause and catcalls they received for the show they were putting on.</p><p>“Now <em>that’s</em> a kiss, wolves!” Joffrey said. “And now that that’s done, it’s time for the bedding!”</p><p>--</p><p>Arya stumbled into the room, glaring to herself. If looks could kill, half of the notable families in King’s Landing would have been missing prominent members thanks to that bedding.</p><p>Unlike a usual bedding, where the men stripped the bride and the women stripped the groom, this time everyone was free to choose which of the Stark sisters they wanted to undress. Most of them went for Sansa, as expected. She was the beauty, after all. Arya still drew a small crowd around her too though, who passed up on being part of the larger swarm around Sansa in favor of having a better shot of getting their hands on her younger sister. One elderly fat man had given her a hard smack on the ass that made her jump and spin her head around to glare daggers at him, but he only smiled and shoved her forward.</p><p>Most annoying of all had been Joffrey though. She wasn’t sure why he’d chosen her instead of Sansa, who he’d once been betrothed to. Maybe he wanted to pay her back for embarrassing him and beating him with the stick so many years ago.</p><p>“Enjoy your sister, little wolf bitch,” he’d whispered into her ear as he helped undress her. “Maybe after you’re done with her, I’ll pay her a visit myself and show her what she could have had if her father and brother weren’t traitors.”</p><p>Arya had wanted to rage at him, to say that <em>he</em> was the traitor, that it should be <em>him </em>that was dead instead of her father, her mother and all three of her brothers. But Tyrion had wedged himself between the two and allowed a few of the other men to nudge her further towards the door.</p><p>“Get out of my way, imp!” Joffrey shouted, but that was the last chance the king had to touch her or insult her before the door closed behind her. Arya realized that Tyrion had been trying to give her some small measure of kindness, but she didn’t have it in her to feel grateful to him. He’d been nicer to her and to Sansa than most, but he was still a Lannister.</p><p>Arya took a seat on the bed, waiting for Sansa. The sounds of laughter and catcalls heralded her arrival well before the door opened, and the older Stark sister entered moments later, naked as the day she was born. Arya compared her body to Sansa’s, and found herself wanting. Her red hair was long and lustrous, her skin was pale and flawless, her breasts were solid, perky handfuls, and her legs were long and lean. When she turned to shut the door behind her, Arya could see that her ass was round and full too. In short, her body was everything Arya’s wasn’t. </p><p>“That could have been worse,” Sansa declared once she’d turned back around. Arya snorted.</p><p>“Speak for yourself,” she said. “I swear I’ll break Joffrey’s nose one of these days.”</p><p>“Right, I noticed he wasn’t part of my group. I hope he didn’t give you too much trouble,” Sansa said, frowning. Arya just shrugged, not wanting to tell Sansa that what had really upset her was not Joffrey’s groping but his insulting of their family and the threats he’d made against Sansa.</p><p>“I’ll live,” she said simply. She crawled under the sheets, rolled over onto her side and faced away from Sansa, intending to try to go to sleep.</p><p>“Arya?” Sansa’s voice was soft and uncertain. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”</p><p>“Huh? What’re you talking about?” Arya asked, not turning around.</p><p>“The marriage doesn’t become official until we consummate it,” her sister pointed out. Arya rolled back over and looked at her incredulously.</p><p>“Sansa, there’s nothing to consummate,” she said. “What’re they going to do, check the sheets for blood? I can see you don’t have a cock between your legs, and no matter what they might say about me behind my back, I don’t either.”</p><p>“They might have someone listening outside the door,” Sansa suggested. Arya couldn’t hear anyone out there, so if they had put someone outside they were being extremely quiet and inconspicuous about it. She didn’t see the point of doing so given their unique circumstances, but she had to concede that it might very well be something the Lannisters would be petty and vindictive enough to do, just one more way for them to twist the knife and humiliate them.</p><p>“Then we’ll just fake it,” she said eventually, shrugging her shoulders underneath the covers. “I’ve heard the noises people make when they fuck; I can imitate them well enough if I need to. What’re they going to do, say we pretended to make each other moan and scream and cry out? Like I said, it’s not like they can check for blood.” She rolled back onto her side again, considering the subject settled.</p><p>She didn’t react when she felt the bed shift underneath Sansa’s weight. She didn’t even react when Sansa pulled back the sheets and got under them herself. When her sister’s arms wrapped around her from behind and pull her into a hug, though, she had no choice but to respond.</p><p>“Sansa? What’re you doing?” she whispered. She was uncomfortably aware of her sister’s large breasts pressing against her back.</p><p>“I don’t want to be alone anymore, Arya.” Arya was alarmed at the emotion she could hear in Sansa’s voice. She was definitely on the verge of tears. As children back in Winterfell Arya had always been annoyed when Sansa cried, but it held a different meaning for her now. Sansa didn’t cry over stupid things like getting food on her dress or not getting the last cake, not anymore. She’d been through too much. They both had. The adult Arya hated to hear her sister cry.</p><p>“You aren’t alone,” Arya said, clearing her throat so her voice was clear and unaffected. Since their father’s execution and their forced captivity together, she’d taken it upon herself to try and be strong for Sansa. “You have me.”</p><p>“You’re <em>all</em> I have,” Sansa said. She buried her face in the back of Arya’s neck, and Arya’s arms got goosebumps when she felt the soft breath against her neck. “And you’re all I’m ever going to have. But I need more. I need to be held, and touched, and kissed. I need to be loved. I need <em>you</em> to love me.”</p><p>“You’re my <em>sister</em>, Sansa!” Why did Arya need to point this out? They weren’t the Targaryens!</p><p>“And now I’m your wife too,” Sansa said. Arya opened her mouth to object, but Sansa spoke right over her. “Yes, I know the Lannisters just did this to take away the chance of us marrying lords of major houses and posing a threat to the Boltons’ rule in Winterfell.”</p><p>“And also because they hate us,” Arya added automatically.</p><p>“That too. But it still happened.” Sansa adjusted her grip, bringing her arms higher, right underneath Arya’s chest. “In the sept, in front of a septon, you became my wife. Who cares if women can’t marry normally, or if we’re sisters? We’re married now, in the eyes of gods and men. And if we’re married then there’s nothing wrong with us loving each other, in every way possible.”</p><p>“<em>Sansa</em>,” Arya said desperately. She could hear the conviction in Sansa’s voice; her sister turned wife was serious about this. “You know I love you, but…”</p><p>“But what?” Sansa asked, taking over when Arya couldn’t figure out how to finish her thought. “I can’t take a man to bed; that would create the possibility of a child, and bastard or no, the Lannisters would never allow that. They’d kill the man immediately, and the child too if I ever had one.”</p><p>“And what about another woman?” Arya said. Clearly Sansa wasn’t rejecting the possibility of taking on a woman to bed, if she was propositioning her. “One that isn’t your sister.”</p><p>“Who?” Sansa asked. “Who would I ask? Who in King’s Landing could I turn to?”</p><p>“That’s what brothels are for, Sansa.” Arya had never actually been inside one, but she assumed the whores would have no problem fucking a woman. What did it matter, as long as they had the coin to pay for it?</p><p>“I don’t want to take some whore to bed,” Sansa insisted. “I want to be loved. Margaery is my friend, but she’s going to marry Joffrey; she’d never risk it, nor could I ask her to. And I don’t even trust her completely, not the way I trust you. It has to be you, Arya. There’s no one but you. You’re all I have.”</p><p>Arya fell silent, biting her lip as she tried to decide what to do. She’d been raised to think that such things were wrong, but Sansa was right; in the entire world, they really did only have each other. What did it matter what was right or wrong anymore? All they could do now was try to survive, and they couldn’t do that without helping each other. Sansa was the one bright spot in Arya’s life, the one measure of happiness she had, the one reminder of home and family. If Sansa really needed this from her, needed her to give her physical comfort and affection and love, could she really turn her back to her?</p><p>“I won’t force you,” Sansa said quietly. “If you really don’t want to do it, if you find the idea disgusting, I won’t ask you to go through with it. I would never want you to do anything you might regret, especially not for me.”</p><p>Hearing Sansa’s assurances, hearing the way her sister was willing to let go of her own desires and her need to feel loved so she wouldn’t upset the only family she had left, made Arya’s decision for her. She turned over in Sansa’s arms, so they were now face to face on the bed. She looked into her wife’s deep blue eyes, and she kissed her. This wasn’t the kiss she’d laid on her during the wedding, the one that Joffrey had rejected right away. This time she pressed her lips to Sansa’s and kept them there.</p><p>Sansa was surprised for just a moment, and then she met Arya’s kiss and returned it with a passion that matched and surpassed hers. Arya didn’t really know what she was doing, and she didn’t think Sansa had much more experience than she did, but whatever they lacked in knowledge they made up for in passion. Arya had never kissed a girl before today, and until this moment had never even thought about what it would be like to do so of her own free will. She’d never felt an attraction to girls, but what she did feel was an overwhelming love for Sansa. Sansa was the only person left in the world that she cared about; she meant more to Arya than her own life did. It was only for Sansa’s sake that she was still alive, that she hadn’t willingly thrown her life away in an attempt to get revenge on those who had wronged them, those who had taken the rest of her family away from her. She poured all of those feelings, all of that love that she felt, into her kiss.</p><p>Kissing Sansa came easier than she’d expected it to. Shouldn’t it have been harder? Shouldn’t it have felt more awkward, kissing another girl, and her sister at that? But it didn’t. Somehow it felt perfectly natural to press her lips to Sansa’s, and for Sansa to return the kiss and wrap her arms around her skinny body. It wasn’t something Arya had ever considered doing, but now that it was happening she doubted she would ever be able to <em>not</em> think about it.</p><p>Sansa moaned into her mouth, and that emboldened Arya to deepen the kiss. She traced Sansa’s lips with her tongue, and when her older sister’s lips parted her tongue dove in to explore. Sansa’s tongue was there to welcome her, and the two Stark daughters engaged in a sort of competition that was very different than what they were used to. As kids they’d largely traded insults and tried to see who was more effective at getting on the other’s nerves. Now their tongues were locked in a new, playful, and far more sensual sort of duel.</p><p>Sansa’s hands began to roam Arya’s body, running down her slim back and cupping her small, tight ass. Arya grunted into the kiss and did a little exploring of her own. One of her hands reached out to play with one of her big sister’s breasts. She’d played with her own on occasion, but was very interested to get her hands on a larger pair and feel t he difference. Sansa’s breast was soft and she groaned into her mouth when Arya squeezed it, which of course only prompted further squeezing and groping. Arya’s other hand went to Sansa’s head, and she ran it through her long red hair. On impulse she grabbed the hair and pulled her wife’s head into a deeper kiss, and Sansa responded by groaning into Arya’s mouth and squeezing her ass.</p><p>Arya flinched when one of Sansa’s hands left her rear and reached between her legs, landing on her sex. She’d touched herself there several times, but this was the first time anyone else had done so.</p><p>“Is that alright?” Sansa asked after breaking the kiss. She bit her lip nervously, and it made Arya want her all the more. She didn’t bother answering her, but she did pull her hand away from Sansa’s breast and run it down her smooth skin to return the favor. Sansa gasped when Arya’s hand ran through the red patch of hair and reached her cunt. Arya found her wet and eager for more, so she stuck one finger inside of her. Sansa gasped louder and took one of her own fingers, which had been rubbing Arya’s lips without actually penetrating her, and pushed it inside of her. Arya muffled her cry of pleasure by putting her lips back on Sansa’s and kissing her deeply.</p><p>They remained there like that, facing each other on their sides and sharing a lover’s kiss while using their fingers to give the other pleasure that previously could only have been found on their own. Arya expected that to be it, for them to keep right on kissing and fingering each other until they both had their fill and curled up to sleep in each other’s arms. That thought was far more appealing to her than it had been a short time ago, but it turned out that Sansa had other ideas.</p><p>Arya watched in first confusion and then concern as Sansa pulled her lips away, removed her fingers from inside of her and then got up off of the bed entirely. Even though this had all been Sansa’s idea, Arya couldn’t help feeling nervous and insecure. Was Sansa regretting this now? Had she not lived up to her expectations?</p><p>“Sansa, what’s wrong?” she asked quietly, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.</p><p>“Hmm?” Sansa was rooting through the chest of drawers, looking distracted. “Nothing’s wrong. I was just looking for something Margaery promised to have one of her ladies slip in here. She promised we’d find it really useful.”</p><p>“So you’re not disappointed?” Arya asked.</p><p>“Of course not, silly.” Sansa’s back was turned, but she shook her head dismissively. Arya relaxed, and then allowed herself to stare at her ass. Her eyes remained fixed on her wife’s shapely butt until Sansa found what she was looking for. “Here it is!” She pulled something out of one of the drawers and turned around, and Arya’s eyes widened when she got a good look at it.</p><p>She’d never seen anything like it, nor even knew that such a device existed, but there could be no mistaking its purpose. The obvious phallic shape gave it away, and it was easy enough to figure out what the straps were for.</p><p>“Where in the hells did you get something like that?” she mumbled, staring at the artificial penis in shock.</p><p>“I told you, it was a gift from Margaery,” Sansa said. “Apparently they use them in Dorne, and some of her ladies in waiting swear by them. Not that Lady Margaery could ever use them herself, of course, with her marriage to consider.” Arya wondered about that. She’d always felt Margaery Tyrell gave off a very sensual, confident air. She could very easily picture the future queen strapping one of these things on and plowing one, or all, of her ladies in waiting.</p><p>“And you want to strap it on and, well, fuck me with it?” Arya asked bluntly. Sansa blushed prettily, but shook her head. “Wait, you don’t? Why’d you get it out then?”     </p><p>“I, uh, I <em>do</em> want to put it on later, and use it on you. If you’re okay with that, I mean,” Sansa said, averting her eyes. Arya shook her head, bemused, not understanding why Sansa was suddenly acting so shy and embarrassed. “But I was hoping you’d do it to me first.”</p><p>“Oh,” she said simply. She’d woken up that morning knowing she would be forced to marry her own sister, but she definitely hadn’t expected to find herself naked in their marital bed, her cunt dripping with arousal and Sansa holding a phallic-shaped object in her hands that she wanted her to deflower her with. “Okay then.” Maybe she hadn’t expected it, but now that she’d committed to loving Sansa and giving her what she needed, she was going in all the way and not looking back.</p><p>Sansa grinned and returned to the bed with her new present. They worked together to fasten the fake cock around Arya, and she shook her hips from side to side experimentally while Sansa got down onto her hands and knees. It felt awkward, having the fake cock dangling between her legs, but Arya forgot about the strange sensation quickly once Sansa was in position. Her pretty pink cunt was wet and waiting for her, begging to be claimed by its new wife.</p><p>Arya put her hands on Sansa’s hips and rubbed the fake cock against her wife’s opening. She didn’t stick it in right away, wanting Sansa to get a feel for it just in case she changed her mind once she actually came into contact with the fake phallus.</p><p>“Are you ready?” she asked. She would give Sansa this one final chance to back out, to change her mind.</p><p>“Yes,” Sansa said immediately, and Arya heard no trepidation in her voice. She sounded incredibly certain that this was what she wanted, and so Arya slowly pushed her hips forward until the fake cock spread her sister’s pussy lips and went inside.</p><p>“Oh!” Sansa gasped the moment the fake cock pushed inside of her, and Arya wondered if that was a good gasp or a bad gasp.</p><p>“Still okay?” She rubbed her hands up and down the small of her sister’s back in what she hoped was a soothing gesture. She couldn’t be sure; her hands weren’t used to soft touches.</p><p>“Yes, Arya,” Sansa said. “Keep going, please.”</p><p>Arya nodded, though Sansa couldn’t see it, and began to push further forward into her. She envied men in that moment; how she wished the fake cock was really a part of her body, and she could feel the sensation of being inside of Sansa! Sansa could feel it though, and she would have to settle for watching and listening to her react to it all.</p><p>“<em>Ah!</em>” Sansa cried out again, but this time it sounded harsher, almost pained. Arya froze and cocked her head, not sure what had happened. A moment later she realized what had happened. She hadn’t been able to feel it since, again, the cock wasn’t a part of her body, but she’d unknowingly pierced straight through her sister’s maidenhead.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me, you stupid?” Arya said, but she was concerned despite the words she’d spoken. It hadn’t even occurred to her that Sansa might still have her maidenhead; she’d lost hers years ago while sneaking in a swordplay lesson with Arys Oakheart, before he’d been sent to Dorne with Princess Myrcella.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Sansa said. Arya could tell she was still in some pain, but Sansa wasn’t going to let that stop her. “I knew this would happen. It’s already fading. Just, just keep going.”</p><p>Arya was skeptical about whether Sansa was really ready for more, but she wasn’t going to deny her what she asked for. She started to move again, taking it slow and giving Sansa plenty of time to get used to the feeling of being stretched out by a cock, or something like it anyway, for the first time. She worked her hips back and forth, sliding the cock into Sansa slowly and pulling it back just as slowly.</p><p>“More, Arya,” Sansa said. “Move more. Faster, please.”</p><p>“You want faster? Fine.” Never let it be said that Arya Stark wouldn’t do whatever her sister/wife asked her to do. She rested her hands on Sansa’s hips and began to thrust her hips back and forth, moving much harder now. She’d been planning on taking it easy on Sansa, but if she wanted to get plowed, Arya would find out just how much she could take.</p><p>“Yes, Arya! Yes!” Sansa shouted. “That’s good! That’s so good!” Okay, so maybe she could take it after all then.</p><p>Arya really got into the fucking now. She could imagine that this really was her dick, and she really was claiming her wife and making her hers on their wedding night. In many ways it was actually true. Maybe the cock wasn’t a part of her, but Sansa really was her bride, and she really was claiming her for herself. As long as she still drew breath, she’d never let another man or woman touch Sansa in this way.</p><p>She felt protectiveness and possessiveness overtake her, and it drove her to slam the cock into her harder still. The harder she drove her hips forward and the rougher she got, the louder Sansa moaned. For the first time in a long time, probably the first time in years other than the rare chances she got to sneak in some training with practice swords, Arya felt powerful. As she continued to fuck her sister turned wife, she got more and more into it, losing herself in the role she was playing, losing herself in fucking Sansa as hard as she could. Impulsively, one of her hands left Sansa’s hips and gave her a smack on the ass. Her eyes widened; she hadn’t even planned to do that. It had just happened.</p><p>“Oh!” That definitely didn’t sound like a cry of pain. That sounded suspiciously like a moan from Sansa. “Yes, spank me! Spank me, Arya!”</p><p>Well if Sansa wanted it, who was she to deny her? <em>Smack, smack, smack, smack!</em> Again and again, Arya’s hand spanked the pale cheeks of Sansa’s lovely ass. Now she was really getting into the idea of dominating Sansa, of fucking her and making her hers. She slammed the fake cock into her sister’s cunt, smiling as she listened to Sansa’s enthusiastic moans and cries. The spanks continued, to the point that Sansa’s pale white butt cheeks now had bright red handprints as proof of just what had happened in their martial bed. That was great, but Arya had the desire to take another step further down the path of claiming Sansa. While continuing to fuck her, she leaned her body down so her chest pressed on Sansa’s back, and brought her head close to her ear.</p><p>“Cum for me, Sansa,” she whispered into her ear. Sansa shivered, and she licked along the shell of her ear. “Cum for me. Cum for your wife.”   </p><p>Sansa collapsed onto her front and bit down on the pillow, muffling her screams of ecstasy. Even if the Lannisters hadn’t posted someone right outside of their door in a mockery of the usual bedding ceremony, if the revelry had continued in any fashion, everyone who remained would have heard Sansa’s orgasmic cries if it weren’t for the pillow. Arya would just as soon have had Sansa announce her orgasm to the world, The Lannisters had done this; they’d married wolf to wolf. Let them hear the wolves howl as they joined together. Let them hear Arya Stark claim her wife and make her scream.</p><p>Her sister had chosen to bite down on the pillow though, so her voice remained muffled until her orgasm died down and she spit it out of her mouth. She gasped for breath, and Arya rubbed at her back as she slowly pulled the fake cock out of her. Arya gave Sansa some time to recover from her orgasm, and she took that time to roll off of the bed and perform a little bit of cleanup. She unstrapped the toy and wiped it clean of Sansa’s mingled wetness and virgin blood. After making sure it was nice and clean, she returned to the bed to find Sansa sitting up and watching her.</p><p>“You ready for your turn?” Arya asked. Sansa flashed a tired smile and nodded.</p><p>“Sure,” she said. Arya moved closer to her, and together they strapped the cock onto Sansa’s body. Arya prepared to get down onto her hands and knees as Sansa had done, but her older sister put her hand on her arm to stop her. “Would you mind doing the work?”</p><p>“You don’t want to fuck me like I just did?” Arya asked. “You can spank me if you want, just like I did to you.”</p><p>“That’s tempting,” Sansa said. She grinned and gave Arya’s butt a brief grope. “I do like your ass.”</p><p>“Please.” Arya scoffed. “Your ass is much better, and bigger.”</p><p>“I like yours,” Sansa insisted. “It’s so nice and tight.”</p><p>“Then why don’t you go ahead and get me on my hands and knees so you can spank it while you fuck me?” she offered again.</p><p>“Maybe another time, wife,” Sansa said, giggling. “But to be honest, I rather liked you being in control. I wouldn’t mind you being in control again, even if it’s me wearing the penis.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Arya couldn’t say she had any problem with that. She’d really enjoyed feeling like she was fucking Sansa, after all, and if her sister preferred to stick with that power dynamic right now, why shouldn’t they just run with it? “Okay then. Go ahead and get on your back, and I’ll do all the work.” She’d never been into a brothel herself, but she still heard things. She knew some guys liked it when the woman got on top and rode their cock. Why shouldn’t it work just as well with Sansa and the artificial cock?</p><p>They repositioned themselves, Sansa getting down on her back with the fake penis sticking up into the air, and Arya straddling her hips. She was already extremely aroused, as aroused as she’d ever been in her life thanks to the unforgettable experience of fucking her new wife. There was no reason to hesitate. She scooted herself into position, held the cock in her hand to make sure it stayed completely steady, and sank down onto it.</p><p>Instantly she understood why Sansa had reacted so strongly to that first penetration. It felt incredible, her previously unused cunt sliding down lower onto the fake cock as it filled her up. Since her maidenhead was already gone, she had no concerns about sinking further and further down, all the way until she’d taken all of it inside of her. It had been a slow descent, as Arya was unused having anything larger than her fingers inside of her, but she warmed up to the wonderful feeling of fullness very quickly.</p><p>Arya moved back up and then dropped back down, quicker this time, her motions more confident as she got used to having the cock inside of her. She moved her hips up and down and slid the cock back and forth in her cunt, which did feel nice, but her focus was every bit as much on watching Sansa as it was on enjoying the actual phallus inside of her.</p><p>The redhead’s cheeks were flushed and her blue eyes watched intently as Arya’s body moved atop her. Her hands kept exploring Arya’s slim body, seemingly not able to decide what she wanted to touch and thus just groping whatever she could get her hands on. One minute she’d be grabbing and squeezing Arya’s small breasts, the next she’d be stroking her pale belly, and the next moment her hands would move around to the other side, down her back and to her ass. Sansa licked at her lips and moaned, seemingly very aroused by watching her younger sister drive herself down onto her even if she couldn’t feel the sensation of her cunt sliding along the cock as a man would have. Arya could understand that well; she definitely remembered how much she’d enjoyed slamming that cock into Sansa. Even if the cock wasn’t truly a part of her body, watching and listening to her sister react as she fucked her with it had been an incredibly exciting and arousing experience for Arya. If she was being even half as expressive as Sansa had been, she understood her older sister’s fascination perfectly well. The only real difference was that in both instances, whether she was wearing the cock or taking it inside of her, it was Arya who was doing the fucking.</p><p>It was like she really was fucking herself down onto Sansa, riding her cock and dominating her much like she’d heard the women at the brothels did to certain types of men, men who weren’t afraid of and even embraced the idea of ceding their power to the woman, at least in the bedchamber. There was no need to worry about keeping up appearances here; neither Sansa or Arya had to protect their reputation as the ‘lord’ and husband of the marriage. They were equals, and just as Sansa looked so happy to have Arya on top of her, Arya knew that she would be more than willing to do the same, to get on her back or present herself on all fours and allow Sansa to use her body as she wished. They loved and trusted each other, and now that applied to their bodies as much as it applied to their thoughts and their emotions.</p><p>Yes, Arya would happily offer herself up to her new wife whenever she wanted, but she had the feeling most of their encounters were going to go something like this. She loved the feeling of power she got from this, both when she’d fucked Sansa from behind with the cock and now when Sansa wore the toy and she slammed herself down onto it. And it appeared that for all the quiet strength she’d shown in enduring the abuses and humiliations of the Lannisters and not allowing them to break her, Sansa preferred to give up her control to Arya here in bed. That was fine. Just as Arya did her best to protect Sansa and shield her from the worst of the Lannisters’ wrath, even if that meant drawing it onto herself instead, she would look out for her and take care of her in here too. Sansa had always wanted a protector, wanted a noble knight to look after her. Arya sure as hell wasn’t a knight, but since she was likely the closest thing Sansa would ever get to one, she would fill those shoes as best she could.</p><p>Thinking about looking out for Sansa, helping her and protecting her and loving her, drove Arya on and made the pressure building inside of her grow even stronger and hotter. She recognized this feeling to an extent, but already she could tell that what she was about to experience would blow away anything else she’d ever felt. Chasing that feeling and wanting to grab onto it before it could slip away, Arya reached a hand between her legs and rubbed at her clit while she continued to bounce on Sansa. She’d discovered the little button and how sensitive it was during her own self-exploration, but never had she rubbed at it with such intensity as she did now.</p><p>“Are you close, Arya?” Sansa whispered. She could only nod, not trusting herself to not whine and sob in need if she tried to open her mouth to respond. She knew she could trust her sister of course; she could trust her with her life. But she wasn’t used to showing weakness, not even around Sansa, and old habits die hard.</p><p>“Do it,” Sansa said, her voice still quiet. Quiet, but oh so passionate. Arya moaned, not only at her mounting physical pleasure but at the obvious love in Sansa’s voice and on her face as she looked up at her and smiled gently. “Do it, Arya, Cum. Cum for me.” It was very different than when Arya had urged her to do the same while thrusting into her from behind. That had been heated and harsh, an expression of carnal delight and dominance; this was calm and gentle, a show of how much Sansa loved her. It pushed Arya over the edge.</p><p>“<em>Oh!”</em> she moaned, giving herself over to the feeling, lust and love and affection and physical gratification all mingling together to create the most intense feeling Arya could ever recall. The pleasure she brought herself with her own fingers was a mere shadow, a pale imitation compared to the all-consuming ecstasy that overwhelmed her body and her mind when she reached her orgasm while fucking herself on Sansa’s fake cock. How could rubbing at her cunt to take the edge off ever even hope to compare to the pleasure she would enjoy when she got into bed with her sister, her lover, her wife?    </p><p>Sansa smiled throughout it all, watching her come undone and knowing that she was the cause. She cooed and whispered terms of endearment to Arya as her orgasm subsided, and her hands rubbed circles across her sweaty back. Arya panted and stared down at her, feeling reassured and comforted in a way she hadn’t since she’d left Winterfell, since she’d seen her mother for what she now knew would be the last time.</p><p>The thought of Catelyn Stark, whose hugs and motherly affection she would never enjoy again, caused a lump to form in Arya’s throat. So did thinking about her father, and Robb, and Bran and Rickon, and Jon who had left their family and become a man of the Night’s Watch, and Nymeria who she’d driven off, and everything and everyone else she’d lost along the way. She squeezed her eyes shut, ruthlessly cutting off the tears before they could threaten to escape.</p><p>“Arya? What’s wrong?” Her wave of sadness must have shown on her face, because Sansa was suddenly easing her off of her lap and the fake cock that was attached to it. She shook her head and kept her eyes closed, not wanting Sansa to see her weakness, not wanting to ruin what had been such an amazing night until she’d gone and screwed it up.</p><p>“Arya?” Sansa said again. With her eyes still closed, Arya heard rather than saw the toy hit the bed and then get brushed onto the floor as Sansa discarded it. Her older sister wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “What is it? You can tell me, whatever it is.” Sansa’s voice got softer, less certain. “Do you regret it? Was this a mistake?”</p><p>Arya heard the tremor in her sister’s voice, heard it and hated it. The last thing she wanted was for Sansa to think that she was having second thoughts about this or that she shouldn’t have asked her to do it to begin with. She’d been shocked when Sansa first made the plea, but this newfound side of their relationship was already something that Arya treasured and did not ever want to lose. She didn’t know how to express all of that, to let Sansa know what it was she was feeling and how much all of this meant to her, how much she meant to her. She’d never been the best at expressing her emotions, at least not with words. So she did what came naturally to her. She let her body do the talking for her.</p><p>Sansa’s next question was swallowed by Arya’s lips as she turned and launched herself at her, tackling her to the bed and kissing her fiercely. Sansa’s eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly returned the kiss. Arya used her lips to say what she couldn’t express verbally, and Sansa met her kiss and returned it with a passion and an intensity that matched it. Her hand ran through Arya’s black hair and rubbed at the back of her neck, her touch as loving as her kiss.</p><p>The kiss was amazing, but Arya wanted more. She wanted to feel as close to Sansa as possible, and she knew what she wanted from her. She rolled them over so that for the first time all night it was Sansa on top of her, and then she broke their kiss.</p><p>“Make love to me,” she whispered, kissing the top of Sansa’s head while she nuzzled her neck. It was then that she realized that she needed the same thing Sansa did, the same thing Sansa had so bravely asked for at the start of all of this. She needed to be loved, and there was no one in the world that she could trust with her heart like she could trust Sansa. “Please.”</p><p>“Always.” Sansa smiled at her, understanding what she needed.  Arya spread her legs wide, and Sansa nestled into position between them. She pressed her pussy against Arya’s and began to slowly thrust against her, sliding her sex against her younger wife’s. They didn’t need the fake cock to emulate making love, because Arya wasn’t sure she’d ever felt more loved in her life than she did at that moment. Feeling Sansa’s pussy rubbing against her was great, but it was as much about the sweet kisses and lingering touches they shared as anything else.</p><p>Sansa was moving slowly enough that they were able to fit in plenty of kisses along the way, and Arya enjoyed the opportunity to rub every inch of her wife’s flesh that she could get her hands on. She’d always known Sansa was beautiful. At one point of her life that had been a point of contention and resentment, one of the many things that separated them and set them at each other’s throats so often. Sansa had been the pretty one, the one who wore fancy dresses and dreamed of marrying a prince and excelled in all the ways a proper lady should, while Arya was the tomboy, the explorer, the one who would rather do her needlework with the gift Jon had given her. Now though, Arya was glad of their differences. This was a different form of exploration than climbing walls with Bran or chasing cats around King’s Landing, but it was a far more pleasurable one. She appreciated Sansa’s full, womanly body, from her smooth back, her wide hips down to her perfectly pert ass. Sansa had been a beautiful girl who had grown into an even more beautiful woman, and now she was all Arya’s. Joffrey really was a stupid cunt for passing up on the chance to make her his wife, and Cersei was just as stupid if she thought this was a punishment.</p><p>Arya had to admit that Sansa was probably right to pass on the chance to take her from behind when she was wearing the fake cock. Somehow Sansa slamming her hips into her with the speed and roughness that Arya had done would have just felt wrong. This was what she should be doing; this was what she excelled at. Arya was the fierce one, the fighter, the one who was always ready to show both her enemies and her friends that she was not to be underestimated. Thrusting her hips and fucking her lover hard had felt natural for her, as had spanking Sansa’s beautiful ass and making her scream. But that wasn’t Sansa. While her older sister undeniably had her own sort of stubbornness and fire, which had been born out of necessity during their captivity in King’s Landing, her true nature wasn’t confrontational like Arya’s. She was a sweet, gentle soul, someone who sought to heal and help people, not to hurt them. The more idealistic part of her, the one that had thought life was like in the songs, with honorable knights and heroic deeds and noble, handsome kings, had been beaten down by the realities of this horrible place, but the gentle girl was still in there, underneath the hard shell she’d had to build around herself to survive this place. She was a loving woman, someone who cared about and helped people, even the likes of The Hound and that drunken fool Dontos Hollard. She would have made an amazing queen if Joffrey had but been a better man, but now it was Arya who got to receive all of Sansa’s love.</p><p>Maybe strapping on the cock and plowing her didn’t fit Sansa’s personality, but she seemed right at home slowly, sensually grinding her hips into Arya’s. Arya had asked her to make love to her. She’d needed that warmth and affection that she’d been missing in her life without even really knowing it and her sister was proving to be more than capable of giving it to her.</p><p>Even if you put a blade to her neck and demanded to know how long Sansa rocked her hips and humped her, Arya would not have been able to provide even a rough guess. It could have been minutes or hours for all she knew. Time was irrelevant to her; she lost herself in the loving embrace of her sister turned wife. She had no clue how long it lasted, but she knew that she would remember the feeling of their clits rubbing together, the loving smile on Sansa’s face and the sweet moans she let out when she came for the rest of her life. So too would she be able to vividly recall her own orgasm, which was somehow even more powerful and mind-blowing than her first of the night. She wrapped her arms around Sansa’s neck and pulled her into a kiss, moaning into her mouth as her sister led her to a bliss that she hadn’t believed existed until right then.</p><p>There were few perfect moments in Arya Stark’s life, and that had obviously become even more true once she’d left Winterfell and made the ill-fated trip to King’s Landing. But this, this was a perfect moment. She held onto Sansa tightly, not caring in the least that her body was covered with sweat. She didn’t want her sister to ever get out of this bed or ever leave her arms. She wanted to hold onto her forever.</p><p>“I love you,” Arya said quietly. It wasn’t the first time she’d said the words to Sansa, but they took on an entirely different meaning now. She wished she had the ability to speak more eloquently, to write a poem or compose a ballad that could express everything she was feeling, but that wasn’t who Arya was and it never would be. She just had to hope that the three simple words would be enough. Fortunately, it seemed like Sansa wasn’t disappointed with the simple declaration if the bright smile on her face was anything to go by.</p><p>“I love you too,” Sansa said. She blinked back tears before kissing Arya on the lips and rolling off of her. Arya groaned, not wanting her to go, but Sansa immediately held out her arms in invitation. Arya happily rolled over and into her wife’s embrace, pressing her back to Sansa’s front and smiling as her older sister hugged her from behind. “Thank you so much, Arya.”</p><p>“Don’t be stupid,” she said. “I should be the one thanking you.”</p><p>“Well, then I suppose you’re welcome.” Sansa giggled and pressed a kiss to the back of Arya’s head. They were silent for a moment, and then Sansa spoke again. “Promise you won’t regret this in the morning?”</p><p>“Don’t be stupid,” Arya said again. “If I regret anything, it’s not doing this with you much sooner.”</p><p>“Well we’ll have plenty of time to do it more in the future,” Sansa said, sounding excited by the prospect.</p><p>“Yes we will,” Arya agreed. “We’ll be there for each other, whatever comes.” They both knew she wasn’t just talking about their sex lives. They might have found an unexpected happiness in this arrangement that had been forced upon them, but the reality of their surroundings had not changed. They were still trapped in a den of snakes, surrounded by people they couldn’t trust, some of whom were directly responsible for the deaths of the family members they’d lost along the way. They were wolves surrounded by lions, and they only had each other to rely on.</p><p>They would face it all though. They were survivors, and nothing the Lannisters tried to do to them would change that.</p><p>
  <em>The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.</em>
</p><p>These two wolves had lost the rest of their pack, but they would never fall as long as they still had each other. They would survive everything the Lannisters, the Boltons and the gods themselves threw their way, as sisters, friends, lovers and wives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Educating the Lions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new queen reigns, but some things stay the same. Now it's a pair of Lannister women who are to wed, and Arya and Sansa who must introduce them to their new life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya watched the two blonde women lean in to kiss as instructed, and though she didn't let her emotions show on her face out in public, privately she sympathized with them. It wasn't all that long ago that she would have hit someone who even dared to suggest that she would feel any sympathy for any Lannister, aside from Tyrion perhaps, who had done what he could to help her and Sansa. But Arya knew what Cerenna and Myrielle Lannnister were going through. It hadn't even quite been two years since she and Sansa had been in their place, forced to go through this same ritual by Cersei.</p><p>Time had passed though, and the past two years had not been kind to the fortunes of House Lannister. Joffrey had choked to death at his own wedding, which was no less than the cunt deserved as far as Arya was concerned, but that had just been the beginning for them. Their hold on the Seven Kingdoms had already been slipping even before Daenerys Targaryen had invaded with three full-grown dragons. The Lannister and Tyrell armies had burned in a grisly reenactment of the Field of Fire, and no force remaining in Westeros after the smoke cleared had been foolish enough to contest her right to retake the Iron Throne.</p><p>Some things changed, but others stayed the same. Daenerys hadn't allowed her or Sansa to go home to Winterfell as they desired. Officially they remained in King's Landing as representatives of the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, their former bastard brother who was now the newly legitimized Jon Stark. In truth they were here as hostages to ensure that the North doesn't revolt. Arya knew there were mutterings about who should truly sit on the Iron Throne. After all, one of the queen's dragons had bonded with Jon. No one was stupid enough to voice it out loud of course; the sight and the smell of the Lannister and Tyrell forces burning alive wouldn't be soon forgotten. But Daenerys didn't trust Jon; she didn't seem to trust anyone, actually. So even though the reign of the Lannisters was done, very little had changed in the lives of Arya and Sansa Stark. They remained hostages in King's Landing, only now it was a different, more dangerous queen that served as their jailer.</p><p>The forced marriage of the Stark sisters had given Daenerys an idea. Supposedly to punish the Lannisters for their actions, Daenerys had ordered that Cerenna and Myrielle Lannister be forced to marry each other and spend the rest of their days serving as Arya and Sansa's ladies in waiting. The queen could claim that she was doing this on behalf of House Stark all she wanted to; Arya knew that it was actually her seeking to keep Tyrion Lannister from becoming too powerful. He'd been invaluable in helping her retake the Iron Throne and so she'd agreed to make him Lord of Casterly Rock like he'd always wanted, but she still didn't fully trust him either. By wedding Cerenna to Myrielle she'd removed both of them as potential marriage partners that Tyrion could use to strengthen his house and form alliances, and by keeping them here with Arya and Sansa they could be used as hostages to ensure his good behavior.</p><p>The logic behind it was easily discerned, but that didn't do anything to ease the nerves of the Lannister women. They were older than Arya but yet looked as nervous as young girls when the septon pronounced them to be wed. Arya felt like they looked even more out of sorts than she'd felt when she'd been in their place, and she vowed that she would do her best to protect them however she could. They were in her care, after all, her and Sansa's, and they hadn't done anything to her. She wouldn't hold a grudge over the things that Cersei and Joffrey did.</p><p>Arya noticed Sansa step forward towards the newly married couple and only then did she realize that it was time for them to do their part. The Stark sister-wives moved quickly, taking their new ladies in waiting by the hand and leading them away. She was hoping that would be the end of it, but she wasn't so lucky. They'd only made it about a quarter of the way out of the sept before the dragon queen spoke up.</p><p>"I'm not sure how the Lannisters did things when they forced you two to wed, but the usual custom in Westeros is that after the wedding comes the bedding," the dragon queen said. "The Lannister ladies look a bit overdressed, don't you think?"</p><p>Arya frowned but stilled when Sansa subtly held out a hand to stop her. She relaxed, allowing her older sister-wife to take the lead here. They both had their own strengths and weaknesses, and diplomacy was definitely Sansa's forte.</p><p>"Apologies, Your Grace, but Arya and I have something very special planned for them," Sansa said, her voice taking on a more vindictive tone than would usually be heard from the older of the Stark women. Arya noticed Cerenna and Myrielle flinch in fear, but she showed no reaction. Now wasn't the time to reassure them; not out here, not while Daenerys was still watching.</p><p>"We just couldn't wait to get them back to our bedchamber," Arya said, following her wife's lead and going out of her way to appear as if she was ready to punish her new ladies in waiting for the actions of their family. The promise of vengeance seemed to mollify the queen so much, because she relaxed back in her chair and nodded at them.</p><p>"Very well, you may leave," Daenerys said, and Arya exhaled. "But the normal rules still apply. This isn't a mummer's wedding; Myrielle and Cerenna Lannister are now wed in the eyes of gods and men, and tonight they will consummate their new marriage in every manner possible. If they don't, there will be consequences. Not just for them, but for all four of you."</p><p>--</p><p>Arya kept up with the facade until the door to their bedchamber was shut and bolted behind them, after which she and Sansa turned to face their new ladies in waiting.</p><p>Cerenna and Myrielle looked even more frightened than they had back in the sept, and it wasn't difficult for Arya to figure out why. Now that the doors were shut and the four of them were alone, they feared what was to come. They were afraid that she and Sansa would punish them for the humiliation that the Lannisters had inflicted on them now that the shoe was on the other foot. Arya glanced at Sansa, and her wife nodded in understanding. They understood each other so much better now, their old sibling rivalry giving way to a deep connection now that they were wives. Arya knew Sansa as well as she knew herself, and she knew the same was true on the other end. They both knew that Sansa should be the one to begin.</p><p>"We're going to make this as pleasant as possible for you," Sansa said softly. The fierce edge that she'd let Daenerys see was gone, and now it was her natural personality that was on display. "If it had been up to us this wouldn't have happened in the first place, but the queen is not to be denied. You must consummate your marriage tonight; that is unavoidable. I don't even want to consider what Daenerys would do to you otherwise."</p><p>"Or to us," Arya muttered, to which Sansa nodded. Daenerys didn't seem to be one for idle threats.    </p><p>“We won’t humiliate you or hurt you, but you <em>will</em> have to consummate your marriage tonight,” Sansa said, gentle yet firm at the same time. “Do you understand?” The Lannister women nodded, but they still looked unbearably awkward. Arya had a feeling she knew what the problem was, beyond just the general awkwardness of the situation.</p><p>“You’re virgins, aren’t you?” she asked. She didn’t ask the question to deliberately humiliate them but she wasn’t as gentle about it as Sansa either. She wasn’t great at soothing, though she did her best with Sansa. The blondes blushed and looked away, but Cerenna nodded her head and Myrielle whispered something that sounded like yes.</p><p>“I see,” Sansa said. “That’s nothing to be embarrassed about. We’ll guide you through it, every step of the way. Won’t we, Arya?”</p><p>“Yes,” she said, nodding. She could never refuse Sansa anything these days, but she would have wanted to help these two out either way.</p><p>Sansa moved to help Cerenna undress, and Arya did the same for Myrielle. The woman was both older and taller than her, but she trembled when Arya reached out and touched her dress. Arya moved slowly and carefully so as not to frighten her any further, and eventually she succeeded in proving to the Lannister woman that she meant her no harm. The blonde relaxed at least to some degree as Arya gradually peeled her out of the dress Daenerys had provided for her.</p><p>Arya stepped back and looked back and forth between both of the Lannister sisters. The resemblance was obvious. They had the same golden blonde hair, same blue eyes and same fair complexion and facial structure. The only noticeable physical differences that Arya could see were that Cerenna was slightly taller while Myrielle’s bust was a bit larger, but neither of those differences were as pronounced as the differences between the Starks. (Sansa still had her beat in both areas of course, though the difference was not as pronounced as it had once been. Arya no longer worried about such things though. Sansa genuinely enjoyed playing with and was attracted to her body, and that was all Arya cared about.)</p><p>“You two look very uncomfortable,” Sansa commented. “Perhaps it would help if we undressed as well?”</p><p>This had always been the plan, but Arya was impressed with how artfully Sansa had gotten there. The Lannister women still looked too stunned to know how to react, but Arya agreed with her sister that it would put them at ease if they were just as naked as they were. As she put it, they could show them that they had nothing to fear by coming to their level and making themselves just as naked and vulnerable.</p><p>Arya stripped down quicker; she didn’t have the grace of Sansa and she didn’t try to pretend that she did. Her body had undergone quite the transformation over the past two years though, and Arya knew her sister-wife was not the only one who had noticed it. Though she was still shorter and more slender than Sansa, she’d had a bit of a growth spurt and her body had filled out and become more womanly and curvy. She was a far cry from the skinny waif she used to be. Though there weren’t many left alive who were old enough to remember her aunt Lyanna, she’d had more than one person tell Arya that she looked like Lyanna Stark reborn. She wasn’t sure how to feel about that, but Sansa had commented approvingly on the changes her body had gone through. As hers was the only opinion Arya truly valued, that was enough for her.</p><p>It wasn’t just her nature that caused her to undress so quickly. Finishing first meant that she was able to look over after she was done and get a fantastic view of Sansa bending over to remove her smallclothes. Her ass looked as enticing and spankable as always. Arya knew she had an open invitation to give her wife a spank or a squeeze any time she wanted, so long as they weren’t out in public where anyone could see, but she resisted that temptation this time around. Right now was about putting their new ladies in waiting at ease, and it would be best not to do too much too quickly. They needed to ease Cerenna and Myrielle into all of this.</p><p>She wasn't the only one who was staring at her naked sister-wife. Both Lannisters were staring too, their nervousness and fear forgotten in the face of Sansa's gorgeous fully nude body. They looked over in Arya's direction too, and the fact that their eyes lingered on her for quite a bit filled her with more pride than it probably should have. She knew how gorgeous <em>she</em> thought Sansa was, so anyone looking at Arya's body for longer than a few seconds when the older Stark's was right there to drink in must have liked what they saw from the wilder of Eddard Stark's daughters.</p><p>Arya noticed that Cerenna and Myrielle seemed to be paying particular attention to what lay between their legs, and it wasn't hard for her to imagine why when she looked at them in turn. The Lannister women had a considerable amount of hair down there, while the Starks were completely bare. Sansa, reading the situation just as Arya had, spoke up.</p><p>"We keep ourselves bare because it's both more hygienic and it makes sex more enjoyable," she explained, showing no hesitance in discussing what most highborn ladies would consider a taboo topic. But no other highborn ladies had been thrust into the unique circumstances Arya and Sansa had, at least not until now, not until Cerenna and Myrielle had been given the same sentence by a new queen. It made sense that they be open, honest and supportive of these two. This was their life now and they needed to adjust to it, as Arya and Sansa had. Sansa wanted to help them with that, and Arya would do what she could as well.</p><p>"Does it really make things better?" Myrielle asked hesitantly. Sansa nodded right away.</p><p>"Oh yes!" she said. "Everything feels better, and it's a courtesy to your partner as well. Don't you prefer it, Arya?"</p><p>"Yes," Arya said, nodding. She loved going down on Sansa and felt she had gotten pretty good at it over the past two years, and the absence of hair to get in the way made it an easier task to perform. "It's definitely an improvement."</p><p>"See?" Sansa said, smiling at the Lannisters. "It's your choice of course, but I would recommend it. I have some salve here that you can use if you'd like to do it yourselves before you consummate your marriage."</p><p>"Yes," Cerenna said quickly, and Myrielle nodded too. They looked genuinely curious about the entire thing, though Arya was sure they were motivated at least in part by wanting to put off the actual consummation for as long as they could.</p><p>Arya stood with her arms crossed behind her back and allowed the Lannister women to look at her openly while the three of them waited for Sansa to retrieve her salve. She'd long since gotten over any sense of bashfulness she might have had when it came to exposing her body, and these two needed to get used to it anyway.</p><p>Sansa returned with the salve and offered to do it herself if they were too nervous to do it themselves right away. Arya was curious to see which way they would go with that, whether they would be too nervous to give Sansa permission to touch them or if they would get over it in favor of having her experienced hand to guide them.</p><p>"Please," Myrielle said, nodding at her. That seemed to answer that.</p><p>Arya decided that she wouldn't make Sansa do all of the work, so she took care of Cerenna while Sansa worked on the bustier Lannister. Arya crouched down in front of the taller blonde and worked carefully, knowing from experience that this could be less than pleasant if any mistakes were made. But she'd done it often enough that it was no trouble to do her work without incident, and before long Cerenna's cunt was as bare as her own. She stood up and saw that the meticulous Sansa was still going, but it wasn't too much longer until Sansa too stood back up, her work done and Myrielle's pussy as smooth as everyone else's.</p><p>"How does it feel?" Sansa asked. "It's pleasant, isn't it?"</p><p>"Yes," Cerenna said after a moment of thought. "Feels cool."</p><p>"And your wife will appreciate it too," Sansa said, smiling gently.</p><p>"Ah, right," Myrielle said, blushing and looking away. A bit of the tension returned as the Lannisters were reminded of why the four of them were here, but it was unavoidable. The consummation could only be put off for so long, and while Arya could well understand their hesitance and appreciate their situation better than anyone else in the world, she wasn't about to risk her own neck covering for them. She and her wife would do what they could to help them, but ultimately they needed to get on with it.  </p><p>"You don't have to get straight to it," Sansa said. "You can start simple. In fact, I recommend it. My wife and I have found that the best way to begin is usually with a kiss. Wouldn't you agree, Arya?"</p><p>"Of course," Arya said, smiling at her. There was nothing in the world that excited her quite like kissing her wife's soft lips and feeling her body against hers.</p><p>"Would you care to join me for a demonstration, so we can show our guests how it's done before they give it a try themselves?" Sansa smirked at her, knowing what the answer would be before she'd even asked the question. Arya never passed up a chance to kiss Sansa.</p><p>"Gladly," Arya said. She stepped towards her, and Sansa took her by the shoulders and gently positioned them so they were standing at an optimal angle for Cerenna and Myrielle to observe them. Sansa wrapped her arms around her younger wife's shoulders, while Arya's went around her waist. She smiled and looked into the Tully blue eyes of her wife, happy that her late growth spurt meant she could do so easily without needing to look up.</p><p>Kissing Sansa came as naturally as breathing to Arya at this point, but their familiarity with each other hadn't made it any less enjoyable. If anything it only enhanced every aspect of their lives, both in the bed chamber and outside of it. They knew what each other wanted and how they liked to be kissed and touched and held. Arya's lips pressed against Sansa's and her tongue traced the outside of her mouth, seeking passage that her wife granted happily. Sansa opened her mouth and let Arya's tongue in while her hands did a little wandering. As she'd known they would, Sansa's hands quickly settled on her arse, giving her a quick squeeze. Her wife had loved Arya's bum when it was small and tight and her fondness for it hadn't gone down in the slightest when she gained a bit of feminine curve and plumpness.</p><p>Arya had very nearly forgotten all about their audience, so lost had she been in the feelings that swept her up every time she tasted Sansa's lips, but returned to her senses after the kiss broke. Both Lannister women were staring at them wide-eyed. They were probably shocked to see two women kiss so passionately, but unless Arya was mistaken she was pretty sure there was some arousal mixed in with their confusion too. That was good; now they just needed to think about what they'd just seen and how good it could be and apply it to their own efforts.</p><p>"Your turn," Sansa said, nodding at Cerenna and Myrielle. "Go on, give it a try. You don't need to get handsy right away like we did if you don't want to; just focus on a simple kiss at first if that's going to be easier for you to start with."</p><p>The Lannisters looked at each other awkwardly for a moment before Cerenna slowly took a step towards her sister, making the first move. They slowly leaned their heads in, Cerenna's slight height advantage not being pronounced enough to cause any issues.</p><p>What <em>did</em> cause issues was their own hesitance and inexperience. That they'd never kissed another woman, never mind their own sister, before now went without saying, but from watching them Arya got the feeling that they had little to no experience kissing men either. When their lack of experience was combined with their obvious reluctance to be here kissing each other, the result wasn't impressive at first. Arya struggled to believe that she and Sansa had ever been this awkward about it, even that first night when they'd been thrown together just like this.</p><p>"It's okay," Sansa said gently. "Just keep going. It'll get better, I promise." And she was right. Cerenna and Myrielle kept at it, and while there was still nowhere near the ease or the passion that Arya poured into every kiss with her wife, they did seem to relax a bit and grow more comfortable kissing each other. It was a solid start.</p><p>"You seem to be getting it," Sansa said once the Lannisters broke apart. "Very good. But that's only the beginning, of course. While sometimes you might be ready to go straight to the good stuff after a nice long kiss, we won't move quite that quickly tonight. Oftentimes a good next step after a kiss is playing with your wife's breasts."</p><p>"I'd be happy to demonstrate that," Arya said quickly. Just as Sansa couldn't get enough of her ass, Arya loved playing with her wife's breasts.</p><p>"Okay." Sansa smiled knowingly at Arya and then looked over at the Lannisters. "You probably had fun playing with your own breasts, especially when you first started growing them, right?" Cerenna muttered an agreement. "Well playing with your wife's is even more fun, trust me."</p><p>Arya couldn't have agreed more. She was more than happy to take the chance to play with Sansa's breasts at any opportunity, and she showed just how enthusiastic she was by grabbing onto them with both hands and squeezing.</p><p>"Yes, that's nice," Sansa said with a smile. "Not too rough, but not too light either. It's important to find a good balance." Arya ignored her ongoing instructions to their captivated audience; her focus was only on Sansa's breasts. She squeezed them for a bit before zeroing in on her nipples, rubbing them with her thumbs. "Ahh, yes, and don't forget about the nipples!" Sansa said. "I'm sure you know how sensitive they are, but it can still sometimes be easy to be too rough with them when they aren't your own. Pay attention to your lover and figure out what she likes; soon enough you'll know just what they need from you."</p><p>Arya knew just what Sansa needed from her, but that wasn't saying much since it was also exactly what <em>she</em> wanted. She licked and sucked at Sansa's left breast, sucking at her tender flesh and lightly batting her tongue against her nipple, and then she moved over and did the same to her right teat.</p><p>"This obviously isn't something you've done to yourself, but trust me, you'll enjoy it even more than using your hands," Sansa cooed. She threaded her hands through Arya's long black hair and held her face against her breast, groaning in approval as her younger sister worked her over. Arya would have been happy to stay right there for the rest of the night, and she might have done exactly that if Sansa hadn't patted her on the head.</p><p>"I think we've demonstrated enough for now," Sansa said. "If we keep it up we might distract our guests, and they still have business to take care of."</p><p>Arya pulled her head back reluctantly. She was loath to stop what she was doing; normally if she stopped sucking at Sansa's breast it was only because she was ready to put her head somewhere else, namely between her legs. Stopping altogether wasn't something she was excited about in the least, but Sansa did have a point. If Cerenna and Myrielle didn't consummate their marriage to Daenerys' satisfaction tonight it would be all four of their necks on the chopping block, or tossed into the dragon pit, whatever.</p><p>"Ready to give it a try?" Sansa asked, looking at the Lannister women. It was the first time Arya had spared them so much as a glance since she'd first started giving her hands-on (not to mention mouth-on) demonstration on how to play with another woman's breasts, and she could see the impact her little show had had. They'd looked curious before; now they looked aroused. They looked like they were ready to move beyond kissing.</p><p>Cerenna acted first, reaching out and grabbing Myrielle's breasts with both hands. Arya found that amusing but also logical; of course the woman with the slightly smaller bust would be more curious about what another, larger pair of breasts felt like. Myrielle groaned as her new wife groped her boobs, and then she realized that she didn't just have to sit there and take it but could get in on the act herself. Now both Lannisters had two nice handfuls of breast, and they played with each other and experimented with rubbing and flicking at the nipple. Without even needing to be instructed by Sansa they resumed kissing at the same time, their lips pressing together while they played with each other's breasts. They were really getting into this now.</p><p>Arya was impressed at how quickly they seemed to be getting over their initial fear and reluctance and throwing themselves into the act. It made her wonder what her wedding night to Sansa might have been like if they'd had their own pair of instructors there to guide them, but she shook her head at that. She was happy that it had just been the two of them that night. She wouldn't have wanted it any other way. That was the night they'd gone beyond mere siblings and became the center of each other's world, and she wouldn't have wanted to share it with anyone else.</p><p>When they moved beyond groping and experimented with sucking, it was once again Cerenna who went first. She leaned her head in and took one of Myrielle's breasts into her mouth, and Arya nodded in approval as she watched her.</p><p>"Mind the teeth," Arya said. "Sometimes a little nibble can feel good, depending on your mood, but that's not something you should really be trying on your first go."</p><p>There wasn't much else that needed to be said. Myrielle and Cerenna had obviously been paying attention to Arya's little demonstration and they were putting it into practice now. They switched off, Cerenna sucking at one of her sister's breasts for a bit before pulling back and letting Myrielle have her turn. Arya looked across at Sansa, who grinned at her. This was going about as well as they could have hoped for so far. The Lannisters were getting over whatever issues they had quickly enough, and they were getting progressively more aroused. It was probably safe for them to get down to the real thing now.</p><p>Sansa seemed to have the same idea, because she cleared her throat to catch the attention of the newly married couple. Myrielle had been sucking on Cerenna's breast but pulled her mouth off of her with a pop when she realized Sansa was trying to send her a signal.</p><p>"I think you're ready to move to the bed," Sansa suggested. The Lannisters looked to her, waiting for instruction again. They didn't look nervous or afraid at all anymore; they looked ready for what was to come. Once again Arya stood back and allowed Sansa to guide them through this. She would jump in to help when she could and where needed, but ultimately this was always going to be Sansa's show.</p><p>"One of you should get down on your back first," Sansa said, nodding towards the bed and leaving it up to the Lannisters to decide who would be the first onto the bed. Myrielle acted, climbing onto the bed and crawling over into position. Arya smirked to herself; she had a nice ass. It wasn't as nice as Sansa's, at least in Arya's completely biased opinion, but Cerenna was going to have plenty of fun playing with and squeezing that thing in the years to come.</p><p>"Good," Sansa said once Myrielle was flat on her back. "Now it's your turn, Cerenna. Get on top of your wife." Cerenna climbed onto the bed and made to get on top of her face to face, so their breasts would be pressing together, which of course was all wrong. That might work if she was a man, and it wasn't a bad way to spend the night once the physical stuff was over, but it wouldn't work for what they needed to do.</p><p>"No, not like that," Arya said, deciding to speak up. Sansa might have let it slide, let them kiss and feel their way around before getting them into the position Arya knew she was thinking of, but Arya was convinced it wasn't the right idea. The new lovers were aroused and excited by what they'd done so far; now was the time to keep them moving forward. "Face away from her, with your head between her legs."</p><p>Cerenna followed the instruction, turning around and getting on top of her wife in the perfect position for them both to get better acquainted with each other's bodies. Arya figured that what came next should be fairly self-explanatory, but Sansa was there to guide them along nevertheless.</p><p>"Now try licking each other," she said. "You're both aroused; you're both ready for it. Use your tongue and your lips; play around and see what works. Try moving your tongue in different directions, or licking at just one spot over and over again. My wife and I enjoy different things, and I'm sure you two will be the same. Figure out what works best for you."</p><p>It wasn't possible for Arya to see the precise tongue movements that Cerenna and Myrielle used, but it was obvious that they were listening to Sansa and trying out different things just based on the varying noises that they made and the way their heads moved. It would take some time and experience before they pieced together the precise movements, patterns and pressure that would never fail to make their lover moan, but they were making an honest effort of it and that was a very important start.</p><p>Sansa was pleased enough with their progress and effort that she sat back and watched silently, joining Arya as a mere observer, sent here by Daenerys to make sure that Tyrion's cousins fulfilled their vows and consummated their marriage. There wasn't anything for them to do right now but sit back and watch as Myrielle and Cerenna licked each other for the first time. They still had a part to play; they still had a duty to perform. But right now Arya was happy to watch.</p><p>She felt oddly nostalgic in a way while watching them. It reminded her of the beginning of her relationship with Sansa, the physical side of it at least. It had been fun to learn what the other liked and didn't like, what Sansa would merely tolerate and what would make her toes curl. Those days were long gone; they knew each other inside and out now after two years of marriage. And while she had no desire to give up any of the knowledge she'd gained over the last two years, it was still fun to watch another pair of lovers become intimately familiar with each other for the first time.</p><p>They might not yet have picked up all of the tricks and learned all of the spots that would be most effective, but their sheer effort and enthusiasm was enough to get each other where they wanted to go anyway. Cerenna moaned into her sister's pussy and wiggled her hips against her face as Myrielle's tongue did its job and brought her to climax. It was almost certainly the first climax she'd been given by any hands (or mouth in this case) other than her own. Hell, given how awkward they'd been at first it wouldn't have shocked Arya if she hadn't even touched <em>herself</em> before tonight. She was dealing with a lot right now, and she was probably struggling to keep her head on straight. Arya just hoped that she remembered to hold up her end and keep licking, for Myrielle's sake.</p><p>Cerenna did keep going, thankfully, and soon enough it was Myrielle's turn to moan in bliss as her sister turned wife got her off. She and Sansa shared a smile, and their mood only brightened when Cerenna rolled off of Myrielle and they could see that both of their faces were slick with the proof of their successful first foray into the art of sisterly cunnilingus, something that the Starks had all but perfected by this point.</p><p>"Did you both enjoy that?" Sansa asked, smiling down at the pair of Lannisters cuddled beside each other on the bed.</p><p>"Yes," Myrielle said, smiling up at her and stretching her arms out. Cerenna's eyes were closed but she gave a little nod as well. They looked like they were ready to settle down and enjoy the end of their night, but their night was not over yet. Arya and Sansa had their orders and they couldn't afford to let their charges sleep until they'd made sure that the will of Daenerys Targaryen had been done.</p><p>"Good," Sansa said. "I'm glad you were able to loosen up; it's going to make what comes next easier for you." That got Cerenna to open her eyes, and both she and Myrielle looked over at Sansa in confusion. "It's time for you to truly consummate your marriage."</p><p>"There's more?" Myrielle asked. "I thought that's what we just did."</p><p>"Not quite." Sansa shook her head and moved over towards the same drawer she'd pulled the salve from. "Queen Daenerys requires that you lose your maidenheads tonight, just as you would have been expected to in any other marriage."</p><p>"But...how are we supposed to do that?" Myrielle asked. She sounded more confused as opposed to intimidated. It was easy enough to understand the reason for her confusion. They lacked the necessary equipment for that.</p><p>"Yeah, don't you need a..." Cerenna couldn't get the word out, and Arya hid a smirk at her innocence. The blonde cleared her throat self-consciously and tried again. "Well, you know, a..."</p><p>"A cock?" Arya supplied. Both Lannisters blushed bright red at that, and Arya couldn't contain her chuckle.</p><p>"You could have just said <em>a man</em>," Sansa interjected. Her back was turned and so Arya couldn't see her face, but she knew her tone of voice well enough to be able to tell that she was amused.</p><p>"I could have," she agreed. "That wouldn't have been as fun though."</p><p>"You're bad," Sansa said, keeping her face clear as she turned back around. In her hands she held the object that would get around the pesky little issue of anatomy that the Lannister women had made reference to. "You'll use this. Since you both need to lose your maidenhead, you might as well do it at the same time, together."</p><p>The double-headed dildo would do the trick for sure. Cerenna and Myrielle didn't look so confident anymore. They were looking at the sex toy like they were afraid it might attack them, but Sansa wasn't going to back down now. They had their orders from the dragon queen, and they were going to see them through to the end.       </p><p>"I promise it won't be too bad," Sansa said. "It will hurt a bit at first, but the good news is that you'll be with each other. You know you can trust each other." They still looked nervous so Arya decided to join in.</p><p>"If it was someone else you were doing this with, some lord you'd been married off to who didn't know you or care about you at all, he probably would have taken you without caring about whether or not you enjoyed it, or whether or not you were in pain," Arya said. "But you know you can trust each other. You know that your partner is going to do whatever she can to take care of you."</p><p>She'd heard enough stories about other women's first times, and whether they were highborn ladies or brothel workers they seemed to be strikingly similar stories. There appeared to be no real difference between highborn lords, princes and kings and brothel patrons once their clothes were off and they had a woman to stick their cock into, at least based on everything Arya had heard. She couldn't have been happier that her first time had been with Sansa, who she could always trust to help her and take care of her.</p><p>"I couldn't agree more," Sansa said, smiling at her with those blue eyes that made Arya want to run into battle for her, pledge her undying loyalty and worship at her feet. Then she looked at the Lannisters, who were still watching and waiting tensely on the bed. "You'll get through this together. Be thankful that you have your beloved sister here to share this with you, just like I'm thankful that I had Arya with me for mine."</p><p>Arya would have very much liked to tackle Sansa to the bed right then and there and spend the rest of the night showing her just how much she loved her and just how thankful she was to be married to her. The bed was currently occupied though, and none of them could afford to interrupt what was about to happen. Arya stood with her hands clasped behind her back to remove any temptation and watched as Sansa helped Cerenna and Myrielle get situated.</p><p>She had them get into a scissoring position on the bed and guided the double ended toy into place. Both Cerenna and Myrielle gasped as the toy went inside of them, and the pain was obvious as they began to slowly move. Arya could tell that they were afraid of what was to come. but there was nothing for it.</p><p>"It's better to just get it over with," she said. "There is pain, yes, but it doesn't last long. The longer you put it off the more tense you're going to be, and that's only going to make it worse."</p><p>"She's right," Sansa said. "Just take a deep breath, relax, and then do it."</p><p>Arya could see both Lannister women take deep breaths as they did their best to follow Sansa's advice and calm themselves. It would only help so much, but if it made them a little less tense that was a good thing.</p><p>There was a wince and a gasp from Myrielle, and a whimper of pain from Cerenna to signal the loss of their maidenheads.</p><p>"It's okay," Sansa said, her voice so gentle and soothing. Arya had a brief thought of what a great queen she would have made, but selfishly she was glad that she hadn't become a queen like she was supposed to. That would have meant she was Joffrey's queen, that Joffrey would have been her first lover, maybe even her only lover if things had been different and he hadn't died. That was a thought that didn't bear even considering. Arya didn't even want to imagine her life without Sansa in it, without her being everything that she was to her now. Yes she would have made a great queen, but Westeros' loss was Arya's gain.</p><p>"It's not so bad, is it?" Arya asked. She'd been watching Cerenna closely, and she could see that her body was relaxing and her breathing was evening out. The blonde looked up at her briefly and shook her head. "Once you get past that first bit it gets a lot easier."</p><p>"That's true," Sansa said. She was focusing more on Myrielle. "Once you feel like the worst has passed, try moving some more. Take it slow at first. Ease your way into it."</p><p>Technically they could have pulled the dildo out right then and perhaps given Cerenna and Myrielle a bit of time to rest before taking care of the one final thing that Daenerys had demanded be done tonight. She'd only specified that they must take each others' virginity; she hadn't said a thing about them needing to progress any further, and Arya doubted the queen cared in the least about whether the Lannister women enjoyed themselves or not. But Arya did, and she knew Sansa did too. They were going to remember this night for the rest of their lives, and the Starks wanted them to remember not the pain of losing their maidenheads but the pleasure that had followed afterwards.</p><p>The newly wed couple began to move once again. It was slow, tentative and awkward at first. Neither of them knew what they were doing, and they were still trying to recover from the pain of losing their maidenheads. Arya could also remember the initial sting of a (fake) cock pushing inside of her previously virgin cunt, stretching her and filling her for the first time. It was understandable that this wasn't an altogether pleasant experience for Myrielle and Cerenna just yet, but it was going to get better so long as they didn't give up.</p><p>She cheered them on internally while also offering the occasional piece of advice, warning them not to push it in deeper than they were ready for yet. Sansa was there to help too, as always. The Starks worked together to offer their guidance and support to these two women who had been forced into this same strange place that they themselves had been in two years earlier thanks to a different but no less vengeful queen, and eventually they saw the progress.</p><p>It took some time for them to push through everything, the pain and reluctance and embarrassment and whatever else was holding them back, but eventually Cerenna and Myrielle started to get into it. They rocked against each other with increasing intensity as the pain of their first time faded and was replaced by the pleasure that could only come from being with the one you loved.</p><p>The Lannister women were discovering the same thing that the Starks had learned two years earlier when Cersei forced them together. She'd meant it as a punishment and as a means of preventing them from forging alliances, not unlike how Daenerys had forced the same fate onto Cerenna and Myrielle both to toy with the hated Lannisters who had betrayed her family at the end of Robert's Rebellion and to keep Tyrion in check. But just as Arya and Sansa had come to be thankful to that cunt Cersei for the unintentional kindness she had done them, she was sure that Cerenna and Myrielle were going to be happy in the long run that Daenerys had forced this on them.</p><p>They weren't in bed with a man who would have taken his pleasure from them and left them feeling unsatisfied, cold and alone after it was done. Instead they were with each other. They were becoming intimate with the one person remaining in their lives who loved them unconditionally, the one person they knew they could trust with their body and their heart. It was a powerful feeling, one Arya knew and treasured, and as she watched Cerenna and Myrielle rocking together and driving the toy back and forth with ever increasing intensity she knew that it was a feeling that they two were already starting to acknowledge and embrace. This was their life now, but that wasn't a bad thing. It was a very good thing in fact.</p><p>Cerenna broke first, her normally quiet and demure voice becoming loud and needy as she had her second orgasm of the night, screaming her pleasure for them to hear. Arya didn't know if Daenerys had posted anyone outside of the bedchamber to listen for telltale signs of sex, but if she had then that messenger would have plenty to report back to the queen now.</p><p>Myrielle wasn't far behind her. They rocked together for perhaps a minute longer and then she joined her taller sister in bliss. Her eyes went wide and she let out this long, quiet gasp. While she had been far less vocal about it than her sister Arya could tell that she was no less affected by what she was experiencing. She looked to be shocked by the intensity of what she was feeling, and that was a feeling Arya knew well.</p><p>The Lannister sisters looked about ready to faint by the time their climaxes had ended and they'd pulled apart to remove the toy. They looked to be in need of rest, but they couldn't be allowed to drift off to sleep yet. Arya could see from the frown on Sansa's face that she wished she didn't have to keep them going, but the queen's orders were absolute.</p><p>"You're almost done," Sansa said. Her voice was gentle but insistent at the same time. She wasn't going to let the Lannisters rest now, not when there was still work to be done.</p><p>"I'm so tired," Cerenna whispered, and her voice sounded drained. Myrielle just nodded silently. Sansa nodded as well and smiled down at them sympathetically.</p><p>"I know you are," she said. "There's just one more step for you tonight, and then I promise you can sleep." Sansa didn't relish being forced to keep them going, but she did what she must. Even Arya, who was generally more selfish and less considerate of others' feelings (aside from Sansa's at least), sympathized with Myrielle and Cerenna. They'd earned a rest by now, and if she could have given it to them she would have. But there was still one task remaining.</p><p>Arya grabbed the toy and thoroughly cleaned it off while Sansa did what needed to be done to prepare Cerenna and Myrielle for what was about to come. That was an obvious assignment of tasks; Sansa was the one with the gentle touch. So while Sansa retrieved her special tool and cleaned the girls up, Arya took to her own task of getting the tool ready.</p><p>Once both Starks had finished their work, it was time for Cerenna and Myrielle to do the rest. Sansa had them get on their hands and knees facing away from each other, and then she guided the now-clean tool into each of their rectums. It was quite a step to take, especially on their first night together. It had been quite some time before Arya and Sansa had worked their way up to buggering, but they'd done that all on their own. Daenerys wasn't being so merciful; she wanted the Lannisters to give up not just the usual chastity that was expected to be lost on a wedding night, but their anal chastity as well.</p><p>That didn't mean it had to be an unpleasant experience for them though. The queen hadn't demanded that the buggering itself be rough or punishing, only that it happened. She'd left it up to Sansa and Arya to oversee how it would be done, and they were doing their best to make it as painless as possible for them.</p><p>Cerenna and Myrielle rocked back and forth, moving uncertainly at first but getting into it quickly enough. Sansa encouraged them and Arya offered a word or two of support when it seemed necessary, but the blondes got things figured out quickly enough this time. This was something different, something they couldn't have foreseen, but they adjusted remarkably well. Arya knew that this had as much to do with the trust and love they held for each other as it did with their prior experience with the toy. Much like she and Sansa had, they were finding themselves able to rise to any challenge if they worked together.</p><p>"That's it," Sansa said, encouraging them as their rocking got faster and they began to moan once again. "Do it. Move together."</p><p>Arya watched in relative silence, not wanting to disturb them as they lost themselves in the act. The Lannisters had come a long way in a very short period of time, from being shy and afraid to moaning as they rocked back and forth with the toy inside of their bottoms. She and Sansa had been sent in here to 'teach' them, which Daenerys had likely intended as some sort of punishment on all four of them. But if that was her plan, it had been a miserable failure. They'd helped Cerenna and Myrielle get started and guided them through it, and now the Lannister sisters were discovering just how strong they could be if they stuck together.</p><p>Cerenna and Myrielle came in near unison this time, gasping and moaning within seconds of each other as they hit their third and final climax of the night. Cerenna screamed herself hoarse, and Myrielle gasped and shook her way through her own pleasure. Arya watched it all intently, pleased with their progress and also admittedly a little turned on. While Sansa was the love of her life and nothing would change that, she could still admire beauty in others, and her new Lannister ladies in waiting were certainly beautiful. Watching them bring each other to orgasm had been an arousing sight.</p><p>"It's all over now," Sansa said, gently helping them remove the toy. The Lannisters collapsed into each others' arms, and it was obvious that they would be asleep in no time. "I'm proud of you both. You did so well. Didn't they, Arya?"</p><p>Arya looked at Sansa, who was watching her with a soft smile.</p><p>"Yes," she said, but she wasn't even looking at the Lannisters now. They were fast asleep, and she had eyes only for her sister now. She stepped into her wife's arms and smirked as Sansa's hands immediately cupped her ass. She could see the lust in Sansa's blue eyes. Clearly she as just as aroused as Arya was after watching the beautiful Lannister twins share what they'd just shared. "It's an excellent night," she said, pulling Sansa into a deep, hungry kiss.</p><p>--</p><p>Cerenna woke feeling more refreshed than she had in many moons, though her body was somewhat sore as well. She opened her eyes and found herself looking straight into the eyes of her sister Myrielle. They were in each others' arms and they were completely naked, bare breasts pressed together. She blushed as memory returned of what they'd done the previous night, and Myrielle's fair cheeks also heated as a similar recollection was taking place inside of her own head. It was hard to believe that they'd done all of that, that they'd come as far as they had in so short a time. But the one thing Cerenna knew was that she didn't regret it, and the slow smile on Myrielle's face told her she didn't either.</p><p>Myrielle made the move before Cerenna could, kissing her on the lips and pressing forward, picking up where they'd left off on their wedding night. Cerenna was absolutely on board with that. They tightened their embrace as their tongues began to duel, and Cerenna groped one of her sister's larger breasts with one hand while the other went between her legs to her now perfectly smooth pussy. She slipped first one and then a second finger inside of her, and Myrielle's moan into her mouth sounded so sweet. They got more and more into it, losing themselves in this new and unexpected joy, but then a pair of whoops from the other side of the room broke their concentration.</p><p>The Starks were watching them from their own bed, wrapped in each others' arms and smiling fondly.</p><p>"Oh, s-sorry!" Cerenna said, blushing. She was no longer afraid of the Starks; how could she be after last night? But she hadn't meant to wake them up.</p><p>"Sorry for waking you," Myrielle added, just as embarrassed as she, but Arya just laughed while Sansa shook her head.</p><p>"We did the same thing this morning," Arya said. She pulled back the covers to reveal that the Starks were just as nude as they were. "Don't apologize. We're happy for you."</p><p>"There really is nothing like the love of a sister turned wife, is there?" Sansa asked.</p><p>"No," Cerenna said, turning back to Myrielle, who was blushing but smiling at her. "There really isn't."</p><p>"We've spent more night together making love than we've spent alone over our two years of marriage," Sansa revealed. "I have a feeling the same will be true for you." That was a feeling Cerenna shared wholeheartedly.</p><p>"I'm grateful to you for helping us with this," Cerenna said, turning back to the Starks. "You could have made that so much harder for us, but you were so helpful."</p><p>"Yes," Myrielle said. "You would've had every right to, after what our family did to yours. But you didn't punish us; you helped us. We're in your debt."</p><p>"Ah, no need for that," Arya said. "We were happy to help."</p><p>"Speaking of help," Cerenna began, clearing her throat. "It's obvious that you two have a great deal of experience on how to make love to another woman." Arya snorted at that obvious understatement, but Sansa just nodded her head politely. "I think I can speak for Myrielle when I say we'd appreciate any other advice you might have to offer in the future." Sansa opened her mouth to respond, but Arya put a hand on her shoulder to silence her.</p><p>"If you still feel like you're indebted to us, I have an idea." She whispered into Sansa's ear, making the red-haired beauty giggle prettily and nod. The dark-haired Stark turned back to Cerenna and Myrielle, mischief and lust dancing in her eyes. "How'd you like a chance to work off that debt and get some experience and advice on how to please a woman at the same time?"</p><p>Cerenna cocked her head, not understanding her meaning, but then Arya and Sansa sat up on the side of their bed and spread their legs apart.</p><p>Cerenna looked at Myrielle, who nodded at her. The Lannisters rose as one and joined the Starks on their bed, Cerenna getting down on her belly with her head between Arya's legs while Myrielle did the same for Sansa. Cerenna and her sister were both happy for the chance to repay the kindness done to them and further their own education at the same time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>